Comatose
by PrismCreator
Summary: Ingrid and Adil are best friends with an equal disdain for Fruits Basket. After an accident, they're ripped from their old world and sent to Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki's. They can't help but think a higher power is in effect, but while struggling to find their old lives, they must create new ones, which are centered around the Sohma family. Rated T, may change. Pairing may change. Collab
1. Chapter 1

Comatose

Chapter 1

On an average night at the Ataman residence, Ingrid sat against her and her parent's shabby apartment couch with her best friend Adil, their eyes mainly focused on the tablet screen in front of them. It was long ago that they'd stopped paying attention to it, but since they weren't very tired, it was the only entertaining thing they could do.

Ingrid sighed, stretching her arms out before wrapping her blanket closer over her shoulders. "It's weird how insanely possible it is to be tired but not tired at the same time." She observed, yawning.

"Oddly, I actually get what you mean." Adil added, placing his hands on the knees of his crossed legs. "Do you still want to watch this?" He asked, standing to stretch, yawning like she had earlier.

They had been watching Fruits Basket, some anime that had been recommended to them on some movie site Ingrid had recently discovered, WatchFlix.

"I can honestly say that after two episodes of that show, I absolutely loathe it." Ingrid noted. "And it's hard to get me to admit that I hate something."

"Agreed." Adil replied, nodding as he rubbed his forehead, shifting in his place for comfort.

Closing up the tablet and setting it on the end table next to the couch, she sighed. "It was just… like, too perfect I guess. Only two episodes in and this lead heroine is living in the house with her idol, free of charge, and yet another handsome boy comes along, crashing from the sky to become part of this already twisted love triangle."

"You're very cynical, though. I mean, it is a kid's show."

"But isn't realism something that society should teach the newer generation these days?" Ingrid whined, jumping to a sit on the couch, since the floor was slightly uncomfortable after sitting for so long.

"Companies nowadays are aiming more towards quantity of viewers than quality of content. This show has handsome boys, and a strong yet sweet heroine, caught in a love triangle. Isn't that something that every preteen wants to see? Better yet, experience?" Adil asked.

"I guess so… But whatever." She shrugged, turning off the tablet. She was used to getting into these kinds of debates with Adil, and it was sort of cool to get the different opinion, whether she believed it to be wrong or not.

"You got a text." Adil informed, grabbing Ingrid's phone and handing it to her. "But I suggest you don't answer it." He said. "It's KJ."

Kj was quite a character. Or, lack of one actually, what with his saggy pants and his lame baseball cap and his douchey attitude. Rape jokes don't make you funny. Let alone a good person.

"I'd feel bad not to answer it." It was sort of an odd mix of friends, those three. They had met years before at some reading camp their parent's forced them to go to. "I'll just give him the one word text to let him know that we don't care about him.

_Hey, just got some DANK weed earlier and I need some buddies to join in! You guys in? -J_

"He wants us to go smoke with him." Ingrid paraphrased in a less lame manner, crossing her legs.

"Um…" Adil shrugged. "I mean, I'm not a big smoker."

"Yeah, last time I tried it, I puked in my mom's traditional African vase." She sighed. "I'll decline the offer.

_Y'know, not really feelin' it. Maybe another time. Enjoy your 'dank' weed. -Ingrid_

"Oh my god he's such an asshole." Ingrid sighed. "How was he the smartest kid in reading camp?"

"I don't know. I think once you start smoking, you lose all of your brain cells. Remember when he used to be able to read at an eighth grade level while we were all at a sixth grade one?"

"Yeah, sadly I can. and I think that's him again." She said, looking at her phone.

_K whatever. Be behind the corner store in an hour if you wanna' come. Peace. -J_

"He is probably the most ignorant person ever to live." Adil sighed, standing. "But you know, I'm really feeling a carbonated drink." He said. "Maybe we could stop by and see how he looks sitting alone behind a store at midnight, passing a joint to himself."

"Sure." She replied, standing to grab Adil's keys from him. "When we get back, I really wanna' see what else happens in that show, just to have something else to hate besides KJ."

As Adil snatched the keys, he joined her out the door, slipping on his tennis shoes as he walked.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" He asked.

"I am." She retorted. "But they're slippers. I doubt I'll be judged for wearing moccasin slippers in public, Dill." She was used to calling him by his nickname.

"Okie doke." He responded, jumping into his clunker for a car, Letting Ingrid in on the other side after joking around by locking it right before she opened it, repeating the action a few times.

"You suck." She laughed, leaning back her seat.

"I do. Now why aren't you wearing your seatbelt?" Adil asked, clicking his into place.

"It's a five minute drive, and I doubt that I really need to when it's midnight and we're basically on a residential road."

"I watched a lot of driver safety videos that scared me, so excuse me for wanting to be safe." He sighed, laughing as he spent a minute or so trying to turn the key in the ignition, the car finally revving up after a time or two.

As the two set down the hill, they turned a corner that lead them to the corner store, sighing as they saw a small flicker of light coming from behind it. And there was KJ, and his friends too.

"At least he's not alone." Adil remarked, pulling into a parking space, jumping out after shutting down the car, running in and out of the corner store, soda in hand. "I'm surprised this place stays open so late…" He noted to himself, looking at Ingrid.

"Y'know…" She pondered aloud.

"No, Ingrid." He sighed. "We're not smoking with them."

"But, even though we puked afterwards, we still had fun when we were doing it. And what do we have to lose?"

"Our lunch?" He asked disbelievingly. She turned to him, giving him a semi-pout. "Fine." He sighed. "But if I puke, it'll be in your hands. Literally."

"Hey KJ." Ingrid was already on her way to greet them, sitting in the boys' small circle. Adil joined hesitantly.

"I knew you'd come around!" KJ said excitedly, already passing them the joint.

"Yeah…" Adil murmured, taking it. "I didn't."

"Well, that was… Interesting." Adil was walking abck to his car with Ingrid, both stumbling a little bit, surprised at how out of it they were.

"Are you… Are you sure you should be driving?" The two were definitely high. "I mean, what if you puke?"

"I'll be-I'll be fine." He yawned. "Let's just get back, I'm fuckin' tired." He shook his head at an attempt to wake up, but came to no avail.

The drive was slow, but Ingrid noticed something, no matter how tired she was. "I- Which way are you going?"

"Home, right? I think…" He murmured. The white lights were brighter than their eyes had been used to.

"I… I don't think this is the way." By now, they were on the freeway. And they definitely didn't need the freeway to get where they were supposed to go.

And when the bright light flashed in their eyes, blinding them before turning their world dark, the sound of a crash and a rip was heard.

All that was heard after that was an intense ringing sound.

And then the smacking of wood on a harder surface.

"Ataman! Ataman!" Ingrid jumped quickly, getting whiplash from the quick movement.

"Y-Ah, yes, yes. What is it?" Her mouth was dry like she'd just woken up. "Er…" She looked around and saw desks, and kids her age. Lots of foreign kids.

"Ataman, do you think it's beneficial to your learning if you sleep in class?" This strange and yelly woman slammed a paper on her desk. After walking away back to the front of the room, Ingrid looked at the paper. It was a test of some sort.

Fifty seven percent.

Wow, even in dreams I can't get good test scores.

But after realizing how real this all felt, she looked around, and she spotted Adil across the room, sleeping. This wasn't a dream.

"I didn't get much sleep either. That study guide was brutal." She heard next to her, looking over to the student that was talking to her.

"Er, yeah… sure." She nodded.

This definitely wasn't a dream. Her an Adil had suddenly appeared in a uniform Japanese school.

Adil woke himself up with a jolt upward, looking around like she had, and then at his test, before spotting her. He mouthed 'where are we' before looking back to the front, then pointing to the student in front of him.

Was that a mop of orange hair?

Ingrid gasped quietly.

_No way…_

**AN: So, thank you for tuning into the first chapter! This is cowritten by PrismCreator, and me, Chibigurl23! Pris will be writing the next chapter, so stay tuned and expect a wonderful story.**

**thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everyone, PrismCreator here. I'm going to be writing this chapter. I'm extremely excited to see where this story will go. Chibi and I are already making ideas for later chapters. Expect some plot twist, and emotion packed scenes! Enjoy this chapter, please leave reviews for pairing you want to see later in the story, or characters you want to see. **

**Comatose **

**Chapter 2: **

'_Holy fucking shit, it's the kid with the hair_,' was really the only thought Adil could conjure up. He looked frantically over to Ingrid, gesturing over to the orange haired boy in front of him. Ingrid had the same look of confusion, her thick eyebrows drawn together.

"Fletcher, Ataman, please look forward. You already slept half the class." A wave of soft laugher rose from the class as the teacher gave the two students a pointed look. "Yes, ma'am," the two friends mumbled. The orange haired kid turned back to look at Adil, face riddled with annoyance. Adil slowly turned his body forward, eyeing the boy down relentlessly. He just couldn't remember his fucking name!

The kid looked exactly the same as the boy from the show. Even though Adil and Ingrid had only seen a single episode with him in it, Adil could clearly remember how he was always pissed off. And the kid did look kinda pissed off, maybe even a little weirded out?

"Why the hell are you staring at me?" the boy snapped, and Adil suddenly realized the elongated eye contact they had engaged in. "Oh, oh...uh, I was just wondering where you buy your hair dye," Adil said, scratching the back of his neck.

If possible, the kids face twisted into an even more pissed off expression, "I don't dye my hair, you dumb ass." Great, he was starting to piss off anime characters in his dreams. "No need to be ashamed, dude. It looks cool," Adil offered, trying to calm to boy down. He simply turned forward, huffing something about how everyone in the school was and idiot.

Adil had heard about how weird high dreams were, but this one was fucked up. Everything felt real. He ran high hand down his thigh, feeling the fabric under his fingers. He lifted his tanned hand to his hair, the strands thick and course as they always were. KJ was right, that was some strong weed.

He made sure to keep it cool, sitting quietly in his seat and pretending to listen. Why the fuck was he dreaming about a class room? He didn't know but he would roll with it. The class dragged on for over an hour, and he could feel the anxiety building in his chest. This dream was starting to get too long for comfort.

Finally, the teacher was interrupted by the bell.

"You may split up into groups. Enjoy your lunch, class." With that, the class split up with practice percision. Desk were moved as they had been hundreds of times before, students quickly carted off into their regular groups. And the only people who sat a moment longer was the orange haired kid, Ingrid, and Adil.

But the orange haired only faltered for a second before standing up suddenly and leaving the classroom all together. Adil noticed he didn't take a lunch.

Without hesitation, Adil moved over to Ingrid. She was still at her desk, but all the students around her had moved away. Adil pulled a discarded chair up to her desk, crossing his legs as he sat. Ingrid and Adil looked at eachother for a moment, before Adil burst out with, "It's the boy."

"Yes, the boy."

"The boy..." Adil repeated, foot jumping to a beat only he could hear. "Who's the boy exactly?" He asked, leaning closer to Ingrid. His voice lowered as he spoke, for some reason it felt like this was a conversation only the two of them could hear. "The boy? It's...I don't remember I was kind of half asleep," IngriD shrugged, tugging lightly at her new school uniform.

Adil sat and watched her for a moment. She unbuttoned the top button, then a moment later redid it. They both looked around as if to check and see if they were the only ones magically seeing anime characters. "This is weird," Ingrid said. "Very weird," Adil agreed. "This dream should have ended long ago, even if we are high," Adil added.

Ingrid didn't react, still searching the room for something. "Maybe it's not a dream?" She asked. Adil opened his mouth to say something, but found he didn't know how to respond. They fell into a cold silence, and Adil felt another wave of fresh anxiety overtake him.

"Dude, look, it's the main boy and girl. Yuki and Tohru," Ingrid whispered, pointing out the group of two. A cloud of girls surrounded them, who were obviously not part of the lunch group but wished they could be. Weird.

Adil and Ingrid stared at them with unmatched concentration. "Yeah...yeah...maybe this isn't a dream," Adil said, eyes flickering over Tohru and Yuki's form. "Wha-"

The shrill bell interupted Ingrid before she could finish her sentence, and the student body began to lazily shuffle back into place. "Wait for me after school," Adil said, standing up. He pushed the chair away, hopping someone would put it back in it's place. He didn't look away from Ingrid, and backed away slightly toward his side of the room.

"I'll be by-" he ran into a unnamed student, and paused to mutter an apology, "The door, just wait, don't go anywhere." With that, he turned, shoving his hands into the pockets of his grey uniform. He drifted to his seat, noticing that the orange haired kid had not returned from wherever he had gone to.

**xXx**

Adil waited outside the classroom door, foot tapping. He watched all the students fly past him, a blur of the plain grey clothes they all wore. They seemed to move as one, a chatter of jumbled words surrounding the group. Adil tried to study every face, searching for Ingrid. She sure was taking a long time getting out of the fucking classroom.

Adil interrupted his stream of thought, rubbing his forhead to clear his mind. He still clinged to the faint hope that this was an odd dream, enduced by weed with a high THC content. His eyebrows pulled together, and he returned to his frantic search for Ingrid. All the students here seemed to have light brown hair so maybe if he just looked for her dark brown-

Again his thoughts were interrupted, but this time by Ingrid's hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Dill, sorry, the teacher wanted to talk about my shitty test score," she explained, a backpack slung over her shoulder. Adil smiled, "A bad test score? That does sound like you." Ingrid punched his arm, and he suddenly had a burst of laughter. Her anger melted away and she laughed lightly with him, enjoying the light mood that washed over them.

Their laugher disolved, and Adil took a deep breath before asking, "What should we do?" Ingrid gave him a sheepish grin, but an air of uncertainty was underneath it. "I was hoping you'd know." Adil gave a weak smile, rubbing at the back of his hand. "Well, first, we should get out of this weird ass school."

They walked as a unit, following the students that were left. Most of the kids had fled the school within a minute of the bell ringing, eager to go home. Ingrid and Adil found the exit without any problems. They weaved around groups of students clustered at the front door, waiting for their parents to come pick them up.

"What should we do now that we're gone?" Adil asked Ingrid, searching the sidewalk for a familiar sight, to no avail. Ingrid took a moment to think, "I'm fucking hungry, let's look through our backpacks for something to eat." Adil had no qualms, and swung his backpack off his shoulder.

He let it drop unceremoniously onto the sidewalk, kneeling to unzip the bulky bag. Ingrid watched him for a second before shrugging and doing the same.

They discovered their bags were mainly empty, filled with unused school products. It was like the first day of school all over again, sharpened pencils and crisp papers ready for use. "No lunch here," Adil said, sitting back onto his ankles. "Me neither." They let out a breath of disappointment, both starving.

"You two need any help?"

The pair looked up to the voice, finding a plain looking boy standing above them. Hewas the general background anime character, white, brown hair, brown eyes. "Oh, we were just seeing if we had any food," Ingrid said, standing up from the concrete. Adil Got up after her, but they both let their bags on the ground.

The boy glanced at Adil, eyes flickering down a moment before coming up to his face. "Didn't you eat lunch?" He asked Adil, adjusting his backpack straps. "...No, actually, we didn't." He said in a clipped tone, not enjoying the fact he had to explain his hunger to a stranger. The boy looked at him for a moment before saying, "I think I have a granola bar."

The pair awaited the food eagerly as the boy pulled out the snack. "Here you go," he said, handing it to Ingrid. "You look like you need it!" He commented, already walking off. The pair shifted uncomfortably, muttering a meek thank you. Ingrid pulled open the wrapper, giving Adil half of it. Adil gladly ate the small amount of food, and Ingrid quickly ate her portion.

Once the food was gone they only felt hungrier. "That was the shittiest amount of good I've had in forever I'm starving," Adil said, kneeling down to zip up his bag. "I know, and that guy was so weird-"

"Ingrid..."

"He was probably a loser, he even looked-"

"Ingrid!" Adil said with urgency, waving a small piece of paper up at her. "What?" She asked, leaning down to look at the paper. "What the fuck is that?" She asked, looking closer at the scrawled out numbers and letters. Adil didn't say anything. "Adil?"

"I think it's an address..." Ingrid looked over to him, not sure what to say. "What should we do?" She inquired. Adil chewed on the inside of his cheek before saying, "Should we go to it?" He asked.

"No way! It's probably the address of some axe murder who wants to harvest our guts!" Ingrid said, crossing her arms. Adil stood up, slowly slipping on his backpack. The note was gripped tight in his hand. "Let's go to the address." He said, determination in his voice. Ingrid let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, what other choice do we have?"

xXx

**AN: Aaand, there we go! Chapter two is up. I wrote this all on my phone, so I'm sorry for all the typos. Chibi was sweet enough to edit it for me. (That means all typo's are her fault blame her)**

**comment, rate, favorite, whatever just do something.**


End file.
